


【Translation】Dust Fragments

by suirin



Series: [Translation]Morgengrauen/拂晓 [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Issues, Drug Use, M/M, Sexual Content, Vampires
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suirin/pseuds/suirin





	【Translation】Dust Fragments

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dust Fragments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148145) by [Vivian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian/pseuds/Vivian). 



这是个尽人皆知的秘密。世人皆误以其为谎言，殊不知谎言更容易反映真相。

莱戈拉斯在观察。

他。那位疯王。及胯长发如同倾倒的香槟，绿叶编就成了王冠箍在额头，形状姣好的嘴唇呢喃过数个世纪的轻语，乌黑浓眉之下那双璀璨的妙目照旧青春美好。棱角分明的下颌骨诉说了人生之不易，双肩倒是毫无重担的挺直。他举手投足间有豹的优雅，脚步和身姿固然轻盈，莱戈拉斯却深知其中蕴藏的克制与力量。

这时疯王轻轻歪了歪头颅，长发被带起一阵微不可察的波动。尽管台上炫目的聚光灯足以剥夺人类的视力，但莱戈拉斯就是知道他在看他：唇角没了笑意，流转的眼波闪过一丝毒辣。理当如此，他从没考虑过自己会得不到注目。

 

剧已终，人已散。莱戈拉斯在等。

期间他点好了一瓶红酒，新拆封了一包香烟，不等他点火，一名侍者已然上前代为效劳，他一颔首算是谢过后便吞云吐雾了起来。这地方不大，处处透着精致讲究：卡拉拉大理石的地板，五百镑一瓶的香槟，盥洗室的梳妆间里摆着爆米花和糖果。这里算不得最最昂贵的销金窟，不过是寻常富豪花上一万英镑就能消磨掉一夜的场所。他呷着杯中红酒打量起邻桌，一个衣装清凉的紫发女孩正邀请她的客人们再饮一杯。

 

有人伏在他耳后轻声道：“迪拜真是个好地方。”他回过头，直直撞进了一双淡蓝眼睛里。疯王脱下了他的长袍，换上一身剪裁精良但远不止两百年历史的黑色丝绸衬衫和宽松亚麻便裤。

“瑟兰迪尔，我的王，”莱戈拉斯说着低垂下了头。

他回了声“儿子”，来到他身旁坐下。“你来是所为何事？”

那一刻他不敢抬头看，不敢与这对冰川一样刺骨的眼眸对视，随即瑟兰迪尔用指尖托起了他的下巴。

“说话。”

“不……不是为了公事。”

“那是什么？”

“这么多年过去了……我，我已经……”他的声音越说越轻。

“你想念我的陪伴。”

“是的。”

瑟兰迪尔毫无快意地大笑起来，举着酒杯站起身：

“你要学的还多着呐，孩子。”

 

迪拜之后的第二年他们又见过一面。

冬季的柏林天寒地冻，连天空都是铁灰色，没人还记得该怎样微笑。走出哈克市场轻轨站时他发现了这头裹着浅灰色开司米大衣、混迹在猎物之中的猎食者，铂金长发被吹得张牙舞爪。诚然这很可能是次偶遇，不过当他父亲有心时可要另当别论了。这一次，瑟兰迪尔微微笑了笑。

为此他心脏狂跳。

 

印象中他的父亲无时无刻不是个谜。哪怕在他眼里还存有更深的好奇和更多善意的当初，他也没能了解过对方的心思。那时他投喂些什么，他就照单全收下所有，一旦父亲逐渐丧失兴趣，他忍饥挨饿的日子就此拉开帷幕。

他依旧不明白为什么会变成这样。如果真是他的错，他究竟做错了哪里。

 

瑟兰迪尔带他去了一间位于栗树大道的小公寓。他推开一扇扇窗户，拨开一层层洁白窗帘，点燃数根蜡烛后陷进了长塌上堆叠的丝缎软枕之中。望着他。眉头攒蹙，双唇微张。瑟兰迪尔的凝视冰得他浑身发烫。

就在这一刻决定动手宽衣解带。先是鞋袜，再来是坠下肩头的外套，他剥掉胯上黑色的紧身牛仔裤，反手脱去宽大的套头毛衣。他赤着足踩在落满灰尘的镶木地板上，冻得瑟瑟发抖。

他能听到不远处钟表传来的滴答声，就那么听啊听啊听。第一根蜡烛的火苗飘摇过几下，熄灭了，瑟兰迪尔终于有所动作：摊开右掌，异常缓慢地抬起手臂。莱戈拉斯此时已然皮肤发麻，心跳如擂鼓，他走上来跪倒在瑟兰迪尔跟前。瑟兰迪尔弯下腰，冷冷的嘴唇拂过了他的额头。

这远远超出了他的预期，令他双目胀痛，心里特别沉重也特别受伤，他不懂自己为何会如此难过。

 

又是九个月过去，其间他跟随他的足迹跑遍了全世界。他知道自己不该如此，可一旦成为欲望的奴隶，一心渴求它抽落的鞭子，他还能怎么办。

即便瑟兰迪尔一直清楚他就在某处窥视着恳求着，他并不是每次都肯与他相见。

他跟在他身后来到纽约。那里的太阳高高升起，街头满是喋喋不休的人群，入夜后鼠辈会在臭烘烘的地方出没，高楼大厦仿佛是以玻璃与钢铁为躯体的远古巨人。

他们抵达冰岛机场的那个夏日天上正飘着冻雨，租车处的人说我们整个夏天都是这样。他说那可太遗憾啦，对方听后皱起眉，表示大家可不是为了好天气才来的冰岛。他花了一整天时间才查到瑟兰迪尔的下落。蓝湖弥漫着硫磺味，水面缭绕着雾霭，苍白得好像蛛网的遗迹。热腾腾的碧蓝湖水安抚了他的神经，此时此地没有人也没有光，有的只是他，倚靠着岩石，头向后仰起露出珍珠似的喉头，长发湿漉漉地披散在光裸肩膀。莱戈拉斯并未上前接近他。他观望着，祈求着，焦灼着，欢喜着。

转眼到了十月，瑟兰迪尔漫步在日落时分的戴尔-艾尔-巴赫里，长发被垂死的阳光照得一片辉煌。他迈着阔步一路向北，北方是海的方向。途中经过哈特谢普苏特的神庙，一切宏伟庙堂中最宏伟的那座，他伸出修长、精致并且充满力量的手指抚过岩石表面，有如爱抚旧日爱侣脸庞般的仔细，温存，揣了满腔的希望也带了满心的恐惧。

 

他们还去了别的地方。一些他敢壮起胆子靠近他的地方。结果父亲狠狠奚落了他，为了他的孩子气，为了他的天真。可他不在乎。他很快活。

时间以种吊诡的方式逝去。流走的一年两年、十年几十年通通被他忘了个干净，剩下一些分分秒秒像沸腾的火山一样烙在了记忆里：以秒来记录瑟兰迪尔的指尖在他脸上流连，以分钟来镌刻两人坐在一起时的默不作声。

他知道必须得有个了结了。有一种病名叫痴迷，一种他非治好不可的病。

 

他下定决心的时间远不止三个月。

回到柏林时已经三月份，天还是那样冷，俄罗斯刮来的北风彻底掐断了春意的苗头。这股彻骨的寒冷好像一把利刃，割开他化脓伤口似的那些幻梦与希冀。

他把精力全花费在了阅读上，选择用《查拉图斯特如是说》那强有力的字句帮助他对抗自身的软弱。是的，他软弱。是的，他在对抗。除此以外还有什么办法呢？

转眼间又是五月。熙熙攘攘的街道不似纽约也不似东京。柏林很大，但柏林更像是多个村落组成的联邦，每个村落都充满各自的奇人异事。所以他才留在这里。柏林永远不会令他无聊。他开始约会，有男有女，他们治愈了他的孤寂，拥有和被拥有的感觉使他淡忘。他的生活重拾阳光，感觉轻飘飘的同时以种喜人的方式灼痛了他，成为他黑暗中蛰伏多年后的一剂灵药。

 

他在一所俱乐部，热舞，微笑，狂饮，走进用帘子代替门板的一小块所谓VIP区，坐下来接过别人递上的大麻，重重吸入一腔甜腻的烟雾后倒进了软垫里。抽完第五轮他的身体变得既飘飘然又有千斤重，阖上眼梦见了太平洋底沉睡的巨人。大风暴来了，一艘船被卷在风浪里抛来甩去，船板吱嘎断裂，水手惊惶尖叫。那么冷，那么湿，那么暗，仿佛压顶的阴云倾倒的不是雨水而是墨水。闪电，惊雷，嚎啕的风暴以外万物齐喑。这时巨人抽了一口气，那是深深深深的一口气：水面分开，被股蛮横的力量拽着旋转下陷。形成一个大漩涡。船被一寸一寸吞了下去。

 

莱戈拉斯睁开双眼。仅仅过去几秒而已，却有哪里变得不一样了。只见角落里多了一个瑟兰迪尔，正向前弯着腰身，金缎子似的长发垂拢在脸旁。他对着一小块锡箔把根一指长的水晶管插进鼻腔，一猛子吸光了上面那撮白色粉末，撅着嘴唇，脑袋猛地朝后甩去。

几分钟后莱戈拉斯积攒起足够的力气，爬起身跪到瑟兰迪尔跟前，替他理顺凌乱的发丝，然后枕在了他膝头。父亲唇边卷起一丝笑意，拉过他，两手捧起他的头向他索取了一个吻。

血管奔腾的全是肾上腺素，他为瑟兰迪尔蛮横的舌头张开嘴巴，不老实地妄图夺权，做父亲的当然不会应允，还像往常那般彻底地将他占有。

 

他第二次带他回到栗树大街的公寓。这一次两人终于裸呈相见，从从容容的，不慌不忙的，这是一个仪式，绝无仅有因此显得格外珍贵。簇新的蜡烛燃得正旺，所有的纱帘紧紧遮蔽。瑟兰迪尔将他钉在地板上，身子由于沾染了经年的灰土显得愈发神性。

 

一根带着宝石戒指的手指点了点他嘴唇，瑟兰迪尔吐着气音：“别出声。”

当然这是不可能的啦，当他在他身下承欢，牙白的身子贴紧牙白的身子时，怎么可能一声不响。饥渴、愤怒、绝望揉成一团，化作大朵大朵的蓝花在两人周遭绽放。莱戈拉斯翻转半圈将他摁在身下，骑在他腰上缓缓耸动腰肢，微张着双唇，直直瞧进瑟兰迪尔眼底：那里冰川崩裂，积雪坍塌，席卷过一切，他这片小小的雪花一边尖叫一边大笑一边消融。

 

到头来交欢演化成了暴力，他居然每一秒都分外享受。刚开始他跪在地上，瑟兰迪尔从后面把他往死里干，直到他吃痛地逃开，父亲狞笑着一把扯过他头发拖回身下，继续要将他捅烂似的征伐。莱戈拉斯十片指甲全部咬进他皮肉里，弓起后背胡乱嚎叫着语不成句。

没过多久他们一同高潮了，两人腹部沾染上了莱戈拉斯喷溅出的点点白浊，瑟兰迪尔从中挑起一抹，涂在舌尖细细品尝。

 

两人筋疲力尽，光着身子窝在一起，这时瑟兰迪尔小声嘀咕了一句“自恋呐”。

他大着胆子枕在父亲胸口。

“所以你才造就了我吗，”莱戈拉斯问。

瑟兰迪尔轻笑起来：“自恋吗？是这样没错。一想到居然有人和我如此神似，我怎么能够抗拒这份诱惑。我非得把你据为己有不可呀，我的孩子。”

就是这么轻易。不过是确认了一个无聊的理由就把他的心击得粉碎。莱戈拉斯不是不懂其中的愚蠢和不讲道理。

“可你不爱我，”他说。

“好啦好啦，我的小乖乖，”做父亲的哄道，抬起右手搭在了他后颈。

他简直想哭，但是因为太尴尬了所以不能哭，太心碎了所以哭不出来。他又一次清醒地意识到自己居然还是那样稚气未脱，心里居然还盛了这么多大悲大喜。他觉得自己全毁了，事实上的确如此。

 

“你总是要学会的，儿子，”瑟兰迪尔沉声道。“有人爱时怎样过活，没人爱时如何自处。你不可能一生顺遂，听我一言，那不过是个幻觉。这世上没有治愈的良方，有的只是时间，或者遗忘或者麻木，如果你足够幸运，那便如此。但你终将学会如何忍受痛苦，因为除此之外你无计可施。”

他从容起身，仪态宛如古神，古希腊雕像般的躯体比例完美，也像岩石一般冰冷不屈。蜡炬成灰，惨淡街灯将一切渲染得非黑即白，单调两色中，瑟兰迪尔隔岸观火，不老不死，难以捉摸。

“我的王，”说完，他也站起了身。

 

所以问题来了：永生不死，腔子里却揣了颗破碎的心时你该怎么办？

答案很简单：多给自己找点乐子。

这正是他的伤药，某种生存机制。必须如此。而且没什么不好。他受苦，他欢喜，他挥霍青春换取极致的欢愉。他开始学会珍惜糟糕的伴侣。他的现任男友一路惹是生非起来就像喝倒一桌子人那么轻易，他名叫阿拉贡，有一头黑发和个固执的下巴，笑起来带着股狡黠的孩子气。相识一个月后他们上了床，不仅是对他好，对双方都有好处。又过了一个月，两人跟一个矮个子长胡子的苏格兰人交上了朋友，对方和他俩一样是个祸头子。阿拉贡管他们三个叫黑帮，每每惹得莱戈拉斯笑的没心没肺。但他明白爱情也好友情也罢，都不会太长久。少则五年，多则十年，总有一天对方会逐渐察觉他的容颜不改。不过没关系啦。他只要当下，不想明天。

 

时间过去越久，他就成长得越发强大。时间的确是剂良药，可惜没有使他麻木也没有使他淡忘。他仍旧心碎，但并不意味他不能快乐。生命中有那么那么多事物可以尝试，这可是一辈子呢。他才刚刚开了一个头，尽管他知道绝望就等候在路途中的某处，然而欢乐亦如是。

 

两年后他和他又一次重逢。这回只有几分钟长短，在一个离午夜已经过去了很久很久的时段。他在伦敦逗留了好几个星期，眼下正踉跄着穿过街道，寻找可以抵达天堂（一个酒吧，靠近国家画廊）的公交站。街上空无一人，也不见巴士的踪影，只有他，倚着街灯，望着他。他心里顿时五味杂陈，一瞬间他想干脆直接走开算了。当然他没有。

 

他的父亲走过来，淡淡地说：“你变了。”

“我有吗，我的王？”莱戈拉斯仰起头看他的脸，没有表情但是美丽。

“你学到了一些东西，”瑟兰迪尔说。他声音里的可是为他感到的骄傲？他不清楚也不敢期待，不过还是笑了笑。

瑟兰迪尔用指尖轻轻触碰他的脸颊。莱戈拉斯多期盼他能说些什么，随便什么都可以，不管是有意义的话或者无意义的琐碎，但是他的父亲，他的疯王，他的主君瑟兰迪尔一言不发。就这么站在那里，唇角噙着笑，眼角蕴着歹毒也含着仁慈，可惜他分不清哪种是哪种。莱戈拉斯鼓起勇气，上前亲了亲他的左脸，父亲等了一会儿才推开他。

“别得寸进尺，小子，”他的嗓音镇定依旧，傲慢依旧。

“但我成功啦。成功了。”莱戈拉斯说完，瑟兰迪尔笑了起来。

 

【END】


End file.
